


Lalna's Pity Party (He'll Cry If He Wants To)

by rhythmicroman



Series: Oneshot Yogfics [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Depressed Lalna, F/M, Lalna needs a hug, Lyrics are written into fic, Melanie Martinez is my bae, Nano is confused, Pity Party, Pity Party lyrics, Self-Pity, Shippings are implied but can be ignored, Song Lyrics, Songfic, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd think that when there's few enough people on the planet to know each-other personally, that at least one of them would show up to your birthday party.</p>
<p>Surprise, surprise; nobody did.</p>
<p>(Melanie Martinez 'Pity Party' is the song used.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lalna's Pity Party (He'll Cry If He Wants To)

**Author's Note:**

> A crappy lil songfic I wrote whilst bored and listening to Melanie Martinez. Expect more of her songs to show up here, because I love her to heaven and back.
> 
> Oh, and Taylor Swift, cos you can't do it right without Swift~
> 
> (I'm trash.)

Nano raised an eyebrow at the sound of distant singing and unusual surroundings. This looked almost like... the lab? Silent, she stood and made her way downstairs, poking her head out of the door.

"La-" she covered her mouth with a fluxy hand. He was sat in the middle of the courtyard, on the edge of the fountain, his hair covering his eyes, staring down at a photo.

"Did my invitations disappear?" he began to sing softly, "Why'd I put my heart on every cur-sive le-tter? Tell me why the hell no-one is here... Tell me what to do to make it all feel be-tter~"

He stood up and flung the photo onto a patch of grass behind him. "Maybe it's a cruel joke on me!" He continued singing, walking further into the flowers. "Whatever, whatever... Just means there's way more cake for me!" his face crumpled. "Forever... forever..."

Nano had to resist approaching him. He looked so sad.

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to, cry! Cry!" he was almost yelling at this point, and he quickly tugged a flint and steel out of his pocket.  
"I'll cry until the candles burn down this place," he lit the flint and steel and held the flame up to his hand, not even flinching as it burnt. "I'll cry until my Pity Party's in flames..."

She couldn't hold it anymore. She raced up to him, screaming his name, and grabbed his sleeve.

Her hand went straight through.

"Maybe if I knew all of them well, I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds me." He was quieter now. "Maybe if I casted out a spell, but told them decorations were in pastel ribbons..."

His sea-foam eyes were focused on the flame.

"Maybe it's a cruel joke on me. Whatever, whatever! Just means there's way more cake for me. Forever... forever..."

He fell to his knees and looked up at her castle, which seemed empty, with teary eyes. She mustn't had been there then.

"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to! Cry if I want to - cry, cry!" He glared down at the flame. "I'll cry until my candles burn down this place, I'll cry until my Pity Party's in flames..."

He screamed the same verse again before standing up and going to walk inside, mumbling under his breath.

"I'm laughing, I'm crying, it feels like I'm dying..." he chanted repeatedly, taking off with his jetpack-

-SPLASH!

"Oh my Notch! Are you okay?"

The world turned dark around her, but not before she caught sight of the photo - Lalna sitting alone at the end of his bed, smiling sadly at the camera with a single limp balloon hung behind him.

Four words were scrawled at the bottom in his messy hand.

'Happy Birthday to Me'.


End file.
